


Oh Christmas Tree

by Panic_CelestialInk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_CelestialInk/pseuds/Panic_CelestialInk
Summary: Edward decides to take the opportunity to surprise Winry--and gets a surprise in return





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not the Christmas fic I wanted to upload, but I thought I'd give everyone something short and sweet to enjoy on this festive day. This fic was intended to be part of a writing series involving the prompts "kiss on the cheek; kiss on the forehead; kiss on the nape and so forth". But, my board exams, and my oral exam in the beginning of this month made this impossible (sadly)
> 
> I still want to write them, but I feel awkward uploading them after Christmas. If you guys are still keen to see them (and are happy to receive Christmas fics in January) I'm more than happy to work on them and keep uploading for you guys to enjoy.
> 
> I hope you all have a great Christmas if you celebrate, and an awesome day, even if you don't.

 

“Fit, damnit!” Ed yelled.

 

He thumped his fist against the wall of his house, and swore. Although he was grateful to have his right arm back, there were times when missed his automail—after all, automail meant that he could hit hard objects without hurting himself. Ed rubbed his aching fist, and glared at the tree. It had been a simple plan. Go out, get the Christmas tree, and put it inside the house before Winry got back. He’d taken out the numerous cardboard boxes with the Christmas decorations and put them into the lounge in preparation for the tree. Hell, he’d even taken the time to choose the tree he thought she’d like—one that was broad, with deep green needles and plenty of sturdy branches to hang decorations on. What he hadn’t counted on was that the front door of their house was just too damn _narrow_ for the tree to fit.

 

He rubbed his aching fist again, and grabbed the tree’s branches, swearing as the needles scratched at his skin.

 

_This would be much easier if I still could do alchemy . . ._

 

Ed pushed aside the thought, and tightened his grip on the tree.

 

_One . . . Two . . . Three . . ._

 

Ed threw his weight into the push, and the tree lurched forward, then stopped. He pushed again, but the tree refused to budge. He could feel the branches bending, though. Maybe if they bent far enough he could—

 

“Ed?! What are you doing?”

 

He started, lost his grip on the tree and fell forward into the branches. He tried to detangle himself, spitting out the pine needles that somehow ended up in his mouth.

 

“Winry, what are you doing back so soon?” he asked as he fought the branches.

 

“I finished with the grocery shopping, so I thought I’d come home and—do you need some help?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got this.” Ed finally tore free of the tree. He staggered back, and tried to look nonchalant as he dusted his red coat free of pine needles.

 

He grinned at Winry, and he couldn’t stop him stomach flipping as he looked at her. She was particularly stunning when she looked like this—her hair twisted into a messy bun, her coat half unbuttoned, and her scarf trailing on the ground. He couldn’t stop his eyes travelling along her gorgeous body, to the her stomach. Even though her coat hid it well, he knew that there was a noticeable bulge there and—then he realised what was in her arms.

 

“Winry, you shouldn’t be carrying heavy things!”

 

He ran forward, and scooped the parcels out of her arms.

 

Winry rolled her eyes. “Ed, I’m pregnant, but I can still do things for myself, you know? Besides, the parcels weren’t that heavy.”

 

Ed ignored her and set down the groceries on the porch.

 

Then, he folded his arms and glared at her. “The doctor said you have to take it easy.”

 

“Excuse me? Since when do you get to lecture me about taking care of myself, Mr Reckless?”

 

“Hey, it’s not like I asked to go into dangerous situations.”

 

“Ed, you tried to sneak into a laboratory you _knew_ was dangerous without any sort of help. And you were almost killed.”

 

He scowled. “Yeah, well, it’s not the same thing—besides I don’t do that anymore. Now, please would you take it easy?” 

 

“Maybe  . . . if you tell me why there’s a tree blocking our door?”

 

Ed sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was trying to surprise you with a Christmas tree, but I guess that didn’t really work, did it?”  

 

Winry blinked, and her eyes moved to the tree. “You were trying to surprise me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh Ed!” Suddenly Winry threw her arms around him, and burst into tears.

 

“Winry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, okay? Please, please don’t cry. I was trying to make you happy.

 

“I’m crying because I’m happy, stupid,” she said and cried harder.

 

“Oh,” Ed blinked, and awkwardly patted Winry on the back. “Erm . . . there, there?”

 

Winry gave a watery chuckle. “There, there? That’s really the best comfort you have?”

 

“Hey, give me a break. I’m not good at this.”

 

Winry giggled, and pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes and gave him a smile. “All right. Let’s see if we can get this tree into the house.”

 

“Okay, but don’t try to lift anything. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

Winry rolled her eyes again. The two of them went over to the tree, and Ed inspected it closely.

 

“I think that the branches are just sticking out too much for the tree to fit. So, if you can bend them a little as I push, we should be able to get the tree inside,” Ed said.

 

“That’s not going to work, Ed,” Winry said. She tugged at a branch. “I think they’re too thick to bend far enough to fit through the doorway.”

 

“So what do you suggest, Gear Head?”

 

“We open up the doors to the basement, and then bring the tree up the stairs and into the lounge. After all, the door to the basement and the staircase are a lot wider than the front door.”

 

Ed stared at her, and Winry smirked, folding her arms.

 

“Am I wrong?”

 

Ed’s mouth worked for a second, and then he sighed. “You’re never going to let me forget this, are you?”

 

“Not on your life.”

 

~~~~

 

Ed pulled the tree upright, and stepped back. Winry’s idea had worked perfectly, and now the tree stood in the corner of the lounge. Ed had to admit, it looked great standing beside the fireplace, though he’d had to move the two plush armchairs and the coffee table to make room for it.

 

“It looks beautiful, Ed,” Winry said, as she stood beside him and rested her hand on his arm.

 

“Wait till you see how it looks with all the decorations.”

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to use those skulls again,” Winry groaned.

 

“Why not? They’re festive! They have Santa hats.”

 

“They’re _skulls_ , Ed. Skulls.”

 

Ed didn’t argue. He’d put the skulls on the tree, and she could moan at him later. After all, they matched the reindeer with bat-wings he’d gotten last year.

 

Suddenly, Winry smacked herself in the forehead.

 

“Oh man. I completely forgot about the groceries.”

 

She rushed towards the door, but he was faster. Ed grabbed her arm. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll bring them in and put them away. You just rest over there.”

 

He pointed at their comfortable couch, which stood just a short distance from the coffee table.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thanks, Ed.” She yawned. “I am a little tired.”

 

“I told you that you over-did it.” He scolded. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you going to help or scold me some more?”

 

“Can’t I do both?”

 

He ducked as she flung a wrench at his head. “All right, I’m going.”

 

He gave her a grin and slipped out the front door. The cold bit into his skin, and he shuddered. It was bloody cold for this time of year—though not as cold as Fort Briggs! He scooped up the two paper bags, shook off some errant snowflakes,  and rushed back into the comfortable warmth of the kitchen.

 

He peeped inside and his eyebrows rose. There were bottles of milk, potatoes, lemons, some filleted chicken breasts, cinnamon, salt pepper—hell, there were even some herbs in here he couldn’t recognise. So, where the hell was he supposed to put all this stuff? He glanced around the kitchen. The décor had been Winry’s idea, and she favoured a rustic look—wooden furniture, polished, dark-wood cabinets, and wall-mounted spice racks. Alongside the spices were shelves filled with crockery, and each piece had a delicate pattern of spirals along its rim. He looked back at the groceries and shrugged. He’d just have to make a guess about where the stuff went.

 

It didn’t take him long to pack away all the groceries. Though, he was tempted to pour the milk down the drain, but he decided against it. No need to try and deliberately upset Winry. He checked the bags again to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, and headed back to the lounge.

 

“Okay, Winry, I finished—” He paused at the doorway, and couldn’t stop a smile curling the corners of his mouth.

 

Winry was on the couch where he’d left her. She’d cradled her head in her hands, and was snoring softly. For a moment, he watched her. Then, he went over, and gently ran his fingers through her hair, before removing his coat and draping it over her. She snuggled into the added warmth, and he chuckled. He went to the boxes marked “Christmas decorations” piled by the side of the coffee table, and opened them. Inside were strings and strings of fairy lights, thick ropes of tinsel, glittering baubles, bells—anything and everything needed for the perfect tree.

 

He picked up a string of lights, and draped them along the branches of the tree. He whistled as he worked—and let out a laugh as he realised he was whistling “Oh Christmas Tree”. Damn, this festive mood was really getting to him. The first set of lights done, he reached for the second, when a sleepy voice made him pause.

 

“Ed? What are you doing?”

 

He half-turned and chuckled as Winry sat up properly, rubbing her eyes.

 

“I’m decorating the tree.”

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you, and—“

 

Suddenly Winry’s eyes went wide. Her hands flew to her abdomen.

 

“ED!”

 

Ed dropped the lights. In a second, he was at her side. “Winry, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? Damnit, Winry, talk to me!”

 

Winry ignored him, and grabbed his hands. She placed them on her stomach.

 

“Feel,” she commanded.

 

Ed opened his mouth to ask what the hell she meant, when something nudged his palm. And again. He stared at Winry’s stomach.

 

“I-it’s kicking.”

 

“Yes.” There were tears running down Winry’s cheeks, and, though Ed would never admit it, his own eyes felt moist as well.

 

Without thinking, he leant down and kissed Winry’s belly, right where he’d felt the the kick.

 

“I love you,” he whispered to her stomach. “Both of you,” he added, as he glanced up at his wife.

 

Winry sniffed, and wiped her eyes. “Come here so I can hug you, Alchemy Freak.”

 

“Sure thing, Alchemy Freak.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And, there is some overly sweet Edwin fluff. These two are really sweet, and this fic has a bit of a special place in my heart.


End file.
